1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a palladium plate coated material and a method of producing a palladium plate coated material.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an electrical contact material such as used for connectors, switches or printed wiring boards, there has conventionally been used a member configured such that the surface of a base material is coated with a palladium plated layer.
For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-4498 A) discloses, as such a member formed with a palladium plated layer on the surface of a base material, a palladium plate coated material obtained by forming a conductive oxide film on a base material and thereafter forming a palladium plated layer on the conductive oxide film.